Reminder of the Past
by Arigatomina
Summary: Yaoi. Shonen ai. Fluffsap. 1x2. Heero gets the perfect gift.


This is my Christmas fic. Warnings: Yaoi, slight sap, shonen ai, nice Relena ::wince:: Pairings: 1x2 all the way.   
  
Reminder of the Past  
  
"He~ero!"   
  
Heero turned his head, watching with a bland expression as Relena walked quickly toward him, regal even in her haste. A wide, pleased smile graced her face as she slowed her approach, one hand behind her back, the other fingering her magenta skirt. Her eyes sparkled as she eyed Heero's blank expression.  
  
"Heero, it's good to see you," her voice was teasing as she stopped a foot away from him, her smile almost smug. "I was *so* pleased that you called me."  
  
"Hn." Heero looked away, glancing around the park.  
  
Relena's smile relaxed slightly, and her voice softened, lessening the teasing tone. "I know you don't like asking for things. But Heero," she laid a hand on his shoulder, standing firm when his head snapped around to pin her with an intense gaze. "You know I'd do anything to make you happy. I care about you." Heero glanced away again. Laying a hand on his cheek, she turned his head so their eyes met. "I'd do anything you asked," she smiled again, "and this was such an important thing. I know how much it means to you. I was *ecstatic* to be able to do it. For you."  
  
Heero sighed, stepping away from her. He still had trouble reconciling her unrequited feelings for him. No matter what he did, she forgave him. No matter what. Her dedication, obsession, that made sense to him. It was the softer emotions that were foreign to him. Well, not foreign, but her ability to express them so easily...it was mind-boggling. Heero glanced at her. "Did you find something?"  
  
"Quite a few things, actually." Pulling her hand from behind her back, she displayed a bronze key, pulling it back teasingly when Heero reached for it. "Uh-uh. I want to be there when you pick. There were so many things. I was surprised so many things survived the destruction. I'm sure you'll find something perfect."  
  
Heero looked at her for a moment, then his eyes returned to the key.  
  
"Come on, Heero, if nothing else, consider this your way of repaying me for my trouble."  
  
Heero looked up abruptly. His expression lightened slightly, eyes softening. He nodded sharply. "Alright."  
  
Relena beamed.  
  
* * *  
  
"Why *did* you call me, Heero?" Relena asked, watching as Heero made his way slowly around the room, lifting various items. Lifting a slightly rusted candle holder, Heero glanced at her.  
  
"I knew no one would stand in your way. It would have been too difficult for me. I wouldn't have been able to get anything in time." Heero looked down at the holder in his hand, setting it aside carefully. "I appreciate your help."  
  
"I was happy to do it. I know how you feel, Heero." Smiling a wistful smile, she moved to sit on the sofa. "Besides," she pulled a small box out from under the coffee table. "I *like* Duo. I'll admit," she said quickly when Heero looked at her dubiously. "I'm still jealous. I always will be..." Relena sighed, dropping her gaze as she dug in the box. "But...he's good for you." Suddenly her expression brightened. "Heero! Look!" Standing quickly, she moved   
to where Heero stood.  
  
A small smile graced Heero's lips as he looked down at the object she'd pulled from the box.   
  
"What do you think?" she asked, excited as she forgot her wistful sadness, eyeing Heero's smile.   
  
"Perfect." Heero looked up, meeting her eyes with that hesitant smile that was more rewarding than an excessive thank you.  
  
* * *  
  
//I don't understand why Quatre put that thing up.// Duo sighed as he looked at the beautifully decorated tree. //He has no reason to celebrate Christmas, not with a tree. I thought that was an American holiday. And he certainly knows better than to put it up on *my* account. God...I hate this time of the year. I'd like to have an excuse to give Heero a present, but...I just can't celebrate. Too many memories.//  
  
Pausing in the livingroom doorway, Heero looked at Duo. The long-haired boy was curled up on the couch, staring at the shining Christmas tree that sat in the corner of the room. Moving silently, he went to stand behind the couch, then he laid a hand on the morose   
boy's shoulder. Startled, Duo looked up quickly, mouth curving in a small smile as he saw Heero.  
  
"Here," Heero said, holding out a cup. "Have some cocoa." At Duo's wary expression, Heero smirked. "Quatre made it."  
  
Duo gave a relieved sigh, accepting the cup with an ironic smile and gesturing to the couch beside him. "Join me?"  
  
Moving around the couch, Heero sat beside him, wrapping a strong arm around his waist. "Why do you insist on remembering something that makes you so sad? I know the tradition. This is a time for happiness. Why do happy memories make you so unhappy?"  
  
Setting down his cup, Duo wrapped his arms around Heero, laying his head against his chest. He sighed. "It isn't the memory that hurts," he said slowly, holding Heero tighter. "It's the lack, Heero. I'm forgetting them, how happy we were, and that hurts. How   
can I enjoy this season, forgetting them? I thought I'd never forget...but every year I realize things are getting harder to remember. Especially now."  
  
Leaning down, Heero placed a soft kiss on the top of Duo's head. Duo looked up, violet eyes sad, but filled with love. Heero kissed his lips gently, then slowly detached the former Deathscythe pilot as he stood up. "Wait here," he said softly, "I'll be right back."  
  
Sighing, Duo picked up his cup, drinking the warm chocolate. His eyes went to the tree, a hand moving over his neck sadly. Heero returned quietly, standing unnoticed for a moment before moving his hand over Duo's shoulder to hold a shiny silver box in front of Duo's face.  
  
"What?" Duo glanced at him, brows drawn in confusion. "Heero?"  
  
"I was going to wait, but..." Heero bent and kissed him. "Open it."  
  
Looking uncertain, Duo slowly unwrapped the box, glancing at Heero again before pulling off the lid. "Oh my God..." Seeing the small, familiar cross nestled in the box, Duo's eyes filled with tears. Slowly, as if it would disappear, he reached down and picked it up,   
fingers moving over its sleek surface. Heero sat beside him, and he turned to look at him. "How...?"  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
Duo swallowed harshly, nodding rapidly before throwing himself into Heero's arms. "How did you get it?"  
  
Rubbing Duo's back gently, Heero smiled. "I thought you'd want something from the church. I know how much it hurt when you lost your crucifix. This one...you can hang it on the wall."   
  
"I...I know I shouldn't need something to remember them by," Duo said softly, his words muffled slightly where his face was pressed to Heero's chest. "But...it helps. It helps me feel connected to them. Thank you, Heero. This is the best thing anyone's ever done   
for me..."  
  
"Does this mean you'll stop moping?" Heero asked, smirking slightly as Duo looked up at him. "I don't like seeing you sad."   
  
Raising his head, Duo kissed Heero, wrapping his free arm around his neck. When he pulled back, his eyes were shining. "I didn't get you a present, but...I could *show* you my appreciation."  
  
"Whatever you like, koi," Heero said, letting Duo pull him off the couch, the cross set reverently in the box on the table.   
  
Pulling Heero toward their bedroom, Duo paused. "You never did say how you got it," he said suddenly, looking at Heero curiously.  
  
Wrapping his arms around the American, Heero pulled him close. "I had some help," he adimitted, opening the door to their room. "From a friend who wants to remain unnamed." Distracting the curious boy, Heero closed the door behind them. //I must thank her again.// Lifting Duo, he carried him to the bed. //Someday I'll have to explain to him that she isn't a threat. But not now...there are other things I'd rather do right now.//  
  
-Owari-  
--notes--  
I don't like Relena. Really, I don't, but I enjoy diversity once in   
a while and I decided that since it's Christmas, I could show her in   
a kinder light. Especially after the way I bashed her in Truth or   
Dare. ^__^ Merry Christmas.  



End file.
